EL ES LA LUZ Y YO LA OSCURIDAD
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Hachiman y Hayato alguna vez fueron grandes amigos pero todo cambio antes de entrar a la preparatoria Sobu ¿Qué habrá pasado para que su amistad acabara?


**EL ES LA LUZ Y YO LA OSCURIDAD**

Me llamo Hikigaya Hachiman y estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria Sobu quiero pasar desapercibido lo mas que pueda sin embargo posiblemente no sea posible porque apenas entro al salón me encuentro a alguien con quien estudie en la secundaria quien al verme me saluda

Hola Hachiman- me dice dedicándome una sonrisa radiante-

Hola Hayato- respondo con desgano-

Luego del cortes saludo el regresa con su grupo y yo ocupo mi asiento mientras siento que todas las miradas se postran ante mí al haber saludado a quien estoy seguro será el chico más popular de la escuela, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso porque un grupo de chicas se me acerca seguramente para preguntarme mi relación con Hayato

Buenos días ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta una de ellas-

Soy Hikigaya Hachiman- me presento tratando de ser amable y sonriendo aunque de forma forzada-

Dimos ¿Cuál es tu relación con Hayato? ¿Son amigos?- preguntan sin rodeos-

Estudiamos en la misma secundaria se podría decir que somos compañeros de clase- respondo escuetamente-

Dirijo mi mirada a Hayato sonriendo e irradiando un aura de amistad y compañerismo tan brillante… tan falsa, porque yo sé quién es el verdadero Hayato

Las chicas tratan de sacarme más información pero la campana suena y todos ocupan sus asientos al entrar el profesor, luego de las presentaciones de todos los alumnos solo dos parecen llamar la atención de todo el grupo en el salón

Me llamo Hayama Hayato espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes si necesitan ayuda con algo no duden en preguntarme- dice mientras esboza un sonrisa que hace que más de una chica en el salón prácticamente se desmaye pero a mí lo único que me provoca es un gran asco-

Soy Hikigaya Hachiman es un placer-

Todos miran mis ojos los cuales han visto lo corrupto y podrido de este mundo, una maldad tan grande que ha hecho que mis ojos se corrompan y se asemejen a los ojos de un pez muerto, esta mirada incomoda a más de uno pero no es algo de me moleste de hecho me agrada, luego de mi escueta presentación me dirijo a mi asiento

El día es tan aburrido que no me doy cuenta que ha pasado hasta que suena la campana de salida de la escuela me pongo de pie y miro por el rabillo de mi ojo que Hayato se acerca a mi por lo que tomo mis cosas y salón del salón lo más pronto posible justo cuando pienso que he logrado escapar lo escucho llamarme por mi nombre

Hachiman-

¿Qué quieres Hayato?- pregunto de espaldas a el-

Los muchachos y yo vamos a ir al Karaoke pensé que te gustaría ir-

No quiero-

Vamos será divertido- me dice sonriéndome-

Déjame en paz- le digo dándome la vuelta y mirándolo directo a los ojos absolutamente asqueado de esa falsa sonrisa-

Por favor Hachiman hasta cuando aceptaras que he cambiado ya es tiempo de que tu también…-

Cállate no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

Entonces me doy cuenta que todos alrededor han escuchado nuestra conversación, maldita sea adiós a pasar desapercibido mis tres años de preparatoria, por lo que enojado me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino afuera de la escuela justo cuando estoy por llegar al estacionamiento veo a 5 sujetos molestando a un bella chica de cabello plateado

Estoy a punto de ignorar esto pero entonces ella mira directo a mis ojos rogando por ayuda por lo que suspiro pesadamente y me acerco a los sujetos

Oigan podrían dejarla en paz- pido cortésmente-

¿Qué? Tú no te metas mocoso-

Si no quieres que te golpeemos hasta cansarnos lárgate-

Somos miembros del equipo de karate de la escuela y estamos en el último año, así que muestra algo de respeto estúpido-

No puedo respetar a 5 idiotas que están molestando a una chica indefensa-

Disculpe…- dice la chica que lleva un uniforme deportivo verde y una raqueta de tenis- soy un chico-

…¿Eh?-

¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?-

Todos los presentes nos quedamos congelados a escuchar esto supongo que a la madre naturaleza le gusta jugar este tipo de bromas crueles, se ve tan preciosa es una lástima, pero volviendo a la realidad los sujetos se olvidan de la chica… perdón chico y se paran justo enfrente de mi

Parece que tendremos que mostrarte algo de respeto a tus superiores-

Y yo tendré que mostrarles algo de humildad-

Vamos a hacer que nos supliques desde el suelo que dejemos de golpearte-

Entonces esos sujetos se lanzan contra mi mientras yo cierro mis ojos y me concentro, cuando los abro los 5 sujetos se sorprenden al ver que mis ojos de pez muerto han sido sustituidos por los ojos de un lobo furioso, lanzo mi mochila en el aire y corro contra ellos, en menos de 20 segundos ya los he pasado a todos, se han quedado inmóviles pasan un par de segundos más y como naipes caen al suelo

Elevo mi mano al cielo y atrapo mi mochila por la correa, la coloco en el suelo y camino en dirección a esos sujetos que aun están en el suelo, a pesar de que son más grandes que yo, levanto del cuello al que parece ser el líder sin ningún esfuerzo y lo miro directo a los ojos

Creo que dijiste que me harías suplicar que no me golpearan bueno empecemos-

O-o-o-oye espe…-

No puede seguir hablando por que lo golpeo en el estomago una y otra vez mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en mi rostro, esto ante la atenta mirada del chico-chica que presencio todo y que horrorizado sale corriendo del lugar

Por favor ya no mas…-

Pero si apenas estoy calentando- digo con cinismo-

Sigo golpeándolo pero controlo mucho mi fuerza ya que no sería divertido que se desmayara al primer golpe como sus compañeros, ninguno de estos idiotas esta a mi nivel y puedo asegurar que en toda esta escuela no hay nadie que pueda ganarme, bueno en realidad si hay alguien pero al pensar en eso solo me hace enfurecer aun mas, en ese instante escucho la voz de mi único rival

¡HACHIMAN!-

Hola Hayato- respondo despreocupadamente-

¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡SUELTALO!-

No te metas en esto- digo mientras sigo golpeando a mi victima-

En ese momento siento un fuerte golpe en mi rostro rápido y efectivo por parte de Hayato sin embargo el abre los ojos sorprendido al sentir un fuerte dolor y baja la mirada para encontrar mi puño en el centro de su pecho, ha bajado la guardia al momento de golpearme lo cual he aprovechado

Suelto al sujeto y tomo distancia de Hayato quien empieza a hacer varias katas que identifico sin ningún problema

Con que tigre ¿No?- al momento de decir esto empiezo a imitar todos sus movimientos como si fuera un espejo-

Empezamos a pelear mientras empieza a llenarse el lugar de gente, se corre la voz rápidamente en toda la escuela de la pelea y todos los estudiantes corren a mirar la batalla pero nada de eso me importa lo único que me interesa es acabar con mi enemigo

Lanzamos varios golpes y patadas unos son esquivados, otros bloqueados y otros logran su cometido haciendo blanco en la cara, pecho, brazos y piernas de ambos, ninguno de los 2 cedemos terreno han pasado más de 10 minutos desde que empezó nuestro encuentro por lo que ambos empezamos a cansarnos

En ese momento veo que Hayato se concentra mientras hace un kata quiere acabar esto de una vez por todas, estoy de acuerdo con eso por lo que también me concentro haciendo mi propia kata y justo cuando estamos por golpearnos con toda nuestra fuerza una voz nos detiene

¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!-

Ambos miramos a quien nos ha detenido Hiratsuka Shizuka maestra en este colegio, realmente no me importa si fuera el propio director de la escuela nada me hubiera detenido, pero ella no solo es maestra es la hija del sensei que nos enseño artes marciales a Hayato y a mí, nuestra superior por lo que debo de obedecerla sin cuestionar porque sigo el "Bushido" el camino del guerrero

Tsss- chasqueo mi lengua frustrado, mis ojos regresan a su estado de pez muerto, me doy la vuelta y camino para tomar mi mochila cuando ella me detiene-

Hikigaya mañana te quiero en el salón de profesores después de clases sin falta-

Si sensei- respondo de espaldas y con disgusto-

Luego de tomar mi mochila, le quito las cadenas a mi motocicleta y montándome en ella me coloco mi casco para salir de ahí, aun puedo sentir la mirada de Hayato lo cual me hace hervir la sangre, por lo que molesto derrapo la moto y hago bastante ruido antes de salir disparado de la escuela

Llego a mi casa y al entrar luego de que Komachi se asustara al ver mi rostro golpeado, suspiro pesadamente escuchando sus regaños mientras se dedica a limpiar mis heridas, eso sin duda le dará muchos puntos

Al día siguiente al entrar al colegio siento la mirada de todos los estudiantes sobre mi muchos de ellos hacen lo posible por evitarme y siento el miedo en el aire lo cual me hace sonreír satisfecho mientras que no me agrada tanto que las chicas me miren con interés

Soy la noticia del momento ya que es increíble que un estudiante de primer año derrotara a 5 estudiantes de tercer año, miembros del invicto equipo de Karate del colegio Sobu entre ellos el capitán quien fue al que castigue mas con mis golpes

Entro al salón y todas las miradas se dirigen a mi sin embargo paso de todo eso y miro directo a los ojos de mi rival quien me responde con una sonrisa tan falsa que me hace querer golpear su rostro para que desaparezca, la mirada de mi enemigo y paradójicamente también es la mirada del que una vez fue mi mejor amigo Hayama Hayato

Todos están hipnotizados por su brillante aura tan brillante como el día mientras que todos me temen a mí como le temen a la oscuridad de la noche, si supieran quien es en realidad Hayama al que temerían sin duda seria a el

N/A: un pequeño experimento que se me ocurrió en el día y aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con el reciente capítulo de hoy aunque al verlo me ha dado algunas ideas


End file.
